Simply a Plan
by Oaklet
Summary: Laria doesn't know who she wants she has a tough decision to make. Will the people in her life make it easier? Will they walk out? Will she be with the right one? Who will she save? Does she need saving herself? Who will win her heart?


_Simply a Plan_

Chapter One

I can't tell him; well, at least not now. There's no turning back now he already knows me. I need to be confident he will like me. The plan will work, everything will go as planned, well, I hope.

"Hey Laria, how come your not dressed yet?" Always trust a sister to make you feel better about a plan that was only thought up for 15 years.

"I don't know if I can do it; but, I know I have too. I was hoping you being the nicest and the best sister you would help me choose." I knew she would say yes because out of my seven sisters she is the nicest.

"Let's have a look shall we." I threw her a big smile to show her it was greatly appreciated. I opened my gigantic marble doors with gold crested round handles - that stung when you touched them because of the icy layer around it - to a walk in robe the size of a jumbo jet. I looked down the long isle of gowns, all from the 17th Century, and then I reached the best part of all my belongings, shoes. There were racks across the whole back wall; 20 metres long and 30 metres wide. It was girl heaven.

My sister Heidi walked over as if she was remembering all of our unimaginably terrific memories. I always liked visiting to see Mum, Dad, Tracy, Chloe, Emily – our maids - and of course my sisters. I not only get to see the palace again, but I get to return to this closet and reminisce. Except for this time I'm not visiting, I'm staying forever and yes, I mean forever.

"How about this," There it was: my absolute favourite dress in the whole wide world. It was my water melon-pink maxi dress that had buttons on the left side starting from the chest and finishing at the ankles; the fabric was so soft and delicate.

My eyes probably widened in shock of its delicateness, so Heidi couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was my favourite, and with my curves and wide bust it looked perfect. She threw it at me still having a giggle, and I caught it and gave it a hug like I had lost something so important to me and finally found it. We started to walk towards 'girl heaven' when Heidi looked over at me like she was worried about something.

I couldn't help but blurt out "You want him for yourself don't you?" She gave me a look that showed her aggression.

"NO! You know how much I hate it when you say that. I told you what happened when Tara, wait, you probably don't know who that is because the last time you visited was thirty years ago."

I knew it was a stupid thing to say, but, that's not all fair. She knows the reason why I haven't visited.

"Just for a recap, I couldn't come back because of him. I had to wait until he reached sixteen. You knew that so don't go all mad at me. All of the elders said it was the right thing to do."

I have hated the elders after they forced me out of town, they had said I could only visit every thirty years.

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't forget your oldest sister and that drama, but I just worry about you because you're the youngest and it's what an older sister does. Well, at least the second oldest."

It was true. The rest of my sisters are off making their lives perfect and don't worry about mine.

"So what shoes, Sis?"

"Um, how about these? I really love these ones." She always knew the right things to wear and to say.

I smiled.

"Excuse me, Lady Laria are you ready for me to do your hair?" Tracey unexpectedly walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lady Heidi; I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay Tracey." Heidi was always so nice to the maids, it was ridiculous sometimes.

"Let me get changed and then you can do my hair and makeup alright?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Oh I'm not the Queen yet Trace, I'm only a princess."

I walked into my bathroom and left Heidi to herself. The dress still fitted me, not surprisingly. I walked out of the bathroom, intrigued to find Heidi holding up a dress that I wore to the Solomon's ball. She must have heard my heart stop, and quickly shoved it in the bundle of gowns. I couldn't move; I was paralysed with shock. Not because she had pulled it out –probably yanked it out because of how much puffy, lacy and silky gowns I own - but because everything horrifying happened on that night.

She ran up to me and squeezed me tight and with a shaky said "I love you, and I'm so sorry."

I was still in a paralysed state. I just couldn't help it and collapsed in her arms and close my eyes tight trying to hold in all of my tears.

Bless Tracey's soul she walked in with the best news possible. "Lady Laria, its time you're..."

I could see she realised what she saw in front of her.

"Oh come on girls, don't let this get to you now; those times have past. Your date is in an hour Laria, and your hair, no offense, is a pig sty." She gracefully handed us a tissue each and sat me down on a stool. She started to comb my hair. "How am I going to wear my hair tonight? Tracey it's your choice,"

"I think we will go with curled, especially with that flamboyant dress. What do you think Heidi?"

"Already a step in front of you." Heidi walked in with my magnificent diamond encrusted curling iron.

I loved it when the three of us were like this it's always so much fun. They make me forget any and everything. After ten minutes of combing my hair Tracey plugged the curling iron in and of she went like a rocket on its way to the moon. She was so good at doing my hair and makeup. I was almost ready I needed a touch of makeup because of my glowingly sensational skin. Last but of course the most important perfume. I didn't even have to ask Tracey which one she would use she ran like lightening across the room and before I could blink I smelt the fresh delightful smell of roses. Just in time the doorbell rang, god did I miss the big ding dong for some reason it sounded graceful and important like it had a voice and finally got to speak. Tracey gave me a hug and a kiss. I gave a nervous smile to Heidi.

"Hey, good luck he is going to love you no matter what you do wrong. You have something else up your sleeve that other girls can't offer."

I gave a blank smile and continued out the door. There he was looking like he always does in school that same gorgeous body hidden away by jeans and a nice white shirt. He had hair black as night that reached his cheek, his eyes pure green crystals and he had that dreamy smile on his face when he noticed my entrance. To my surprise dad was still talking to him not noticing he was interested in something else that just happened to be his daughter but then my dad quickly looked up and looked surprised to see me. Christopher couldn't stop staring at me he was like a puppy eyeing down a bone. He looked good no really good so much to the point that I wanted to run down the stairs and pash the crap out of him; but, I remembered self control. Instead I gave a slight smile to show I was interested. Which, he probably already knew because I usually don't waste my time going on a date with the guys from school. I give them what they want and leave. It was different with Christopher I wanted him, I wanted him bad. I knew I had to take it slow and besides no rushing I'm going to be alive forever and so is he because he is a werewolf. So I would wait until he finally decides that he wants me too. I returned to my mind out of my dreamy mind to notice I was already down the stairs walking out the door. I looked back at everybody and smiled reassuring them my plan was going to work. When I started to turn back I saw Tracey holding an amazing bunch of magnolias. They all nodded with their fingers crossed. It had to work after fifteen years of planning it was bound to go right. I said with a slight hint of embarrassment "I hope m dad didn't scare you or anything,"

"No he was actually quite nice compared to the other dad's I've met." Uhhh I'm in love his voice is like fire sharp and sexy. All I know now is that I want him even more. I tried to laugh but nothing came out it was more of a 'huff' than a 'hahahaha'. He laughed and walked in front of me to open the door. "Thank-you sir." I started to sit down then I got back up again and said "Hey, and thanks for those flowers they're beautiful." I was shocked when I found my lips against his cheek. His skin smelt amazing I wanted to rip into his flesh and drink away. So I did the smart thing and pulled away fast but not too fast that he thought something was wrong. He looked shocked as well but not like what are doing shocked but whoa this hot chick just kissed me. I had to remember he was sixteen and I was like one hundred and forty-five. I also had to remember that I looked like a sixteen year old. I got back in the car hoping I hadn't screwed the whole thing. He went around to his side got in and started the car. I had to break the guttering silence. "So mystery man where are we going?" he smiled pleased of my curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to well you know how it goes." Oh my god he is so hot. His voice is so low, deep and mysterious. I like him much more than I thought I did and this is just the start of it. It was only a matter of seconds when he said in his sacred tone of his "Where do you want to go?" I couldn't help but smile and say in a slightly demanding tone "Are you serious? Did you really take the kings daughter out on a date with no plans? I must say that surprises me." He looked embarrassed at my realisation of his unorganised date. I couldn't let him be so embarrassed on our first date so I said in a tasteful tone "Oh I take that as a yes. But I like it. It's cute that you didn't think twice about how my dad being a wizard and all not to mention the most powerful. How about we go to Aflenardo's down on Queens Street?" He gave me a pleased smile that I wasn't going off about how much he had disappointed me. "Sounds like a plan." I leant back into my chair with a smile of successes. I was where I wanted to be and it felt good. The only thing that worried me was that I just started high school at Okalek for the last year of my schooling years. Well actually a repeat of my last year at school. We were up to term two and he already was falling for me I was definitely pleased the plan was working much faster than what I thought it would. We rode the rest of the drive in silence probably both wondering why on earth we were going to a fancy restaurant and there was a party that a guy from school was throwing tonight. I think deep down inside –I knew he was because I can read his mind- that he wanted to go with his mates but I recommended tonight. I wanted this date to go well so I had to make things better and throw in a little spice to this date. "You know what lets go to the party." I could feel his delightfulness grow and he gave me a look. I hadn't seen anyone give me that look in over a hundred years. "Yeah sure." I couldn't help but notice that look it was a look that showed his curiosity and achievement it was like he had planned for us to go to the party. I was getting so confused he said he hadn't made any plans but maybe he asked me before where I wanted to go so he wouldn't take me somewhere I didn't like. I think he is really trying to make an impression. Only problem is that my world is a whole lot different to his right now his involves booze, chicks and doing stuff with mates. In my life I have functions, balls and impressions to make. But i needed this i need to be with him and he might not see it now but he will someday I hope. I wonder who is at the party I mean who would go to this guy's party he's a total ass. I had to ask he would know he was in the lock with these guys they weren't best friends but they talked.

"So who's going to the party?"

"Oh umm apparently everybody but I'm not sure you know how excited he gets when he throws these stupid pointless parties,"

"Yeah I suppose he always starts planning when his parents are going away. But i don't think there all that stupid because now we have somewhere fun to go."

"Yeah true and it is by the beach which is nice for a change from being so busy with school and everything. Also i get a bonus escort to the party,"

"What do you mean bonus escort?"

"Uh I get to take the hottest girl on school to a party." Wow he likes me.

But wait was he only taking me to this party so he could say he got a date with me like the other guys? No he wouldn't do that he is different to the other guys. I know it he is much like his father. I gave a pleasing smile and was happy that he was enjoying my company. I didn't actually mind if he wanted me for my boobs or my ass or just to say to his friends he is hot enough to date me. I know that I will win him over by the time all this is over I'm Laria Gousern I always get what I want no matter what happens. We pulled up at the party. There was the beautiful sight of the waves tossing and turning, there also was a large bomb fire in the middle of it all and of course the booze was there if I were to make a guess of how much was there I would say about seven large eskies full. He smiled and walked around to my side of the door and opened it like a gentle men. Of course by now everyone was waiting to see who the hottest guy in school brought to the party but I guess nobody thought I would get out. So I decided to leave them in suspense and put one foot out at a time while keeping my head hidden. Next my arm reached for his and he could tell what I was doing and seemed fond of the idea. After the arm came my legs. Everyone was still waiting impatiently. I decided to cut the pain and impatiens by getting my whole body out at once but maybe that was a bad idea everyone gasped at my arrival. Of course Christopher was almost laughing at everyone's astonishment but he held it in and closed the door behind me. He put his arm around my waist and walked with me. I let him do that because of my little stunt I pulled earlier when my lips strangely met his cheek, which not mention it was the softest, warmest and most comfortable cheek I have ever kissed. We were both smiling at this point not a pin dropped as we walked past the crowd. I liked all the attention that I got from these mortals they were so stupid and fell for anyone. I always have been one to seek attention and I always get it to. Just as I was about to get a drink the last person, no, the second last person I wanted to see tonight came up to me it Bobby Locsen the maker of all these crazily expensive parties. He looked quite surprised at my arrival at his party I could tell this will be the word around school. I'm usually the one who stays home and doesn't do much but now that I'm on a date with Christopher well everything's about to change. I can be me once again I don't have to live in shadows anymore I can live a normal life finally.

"Well hello there Laria, didn't expect you to show. Especially with Christopher Hannon."

"Well I have my ways and it's a pleasure be here. But not so much to have an empty hand,"

"Oh sorry here and the pleasure is all mine Lady Laria." He said it with a snarky tone which made Christopher tense. So I got him and dragged him away to enter our own little world but before too long I heard my name being said a couple of times I knew who it was and I was so excited I had to answer back with repeating his name too "Jordan, Jordan what a surprise to see you here,"

"No I think you mean what a surprise to see you here. Everyone must be going crazy and rethinking what their wearing just at the sight of your gorgeously sexy dress and not to mention that amazing figure of yours."

I smiled and looked at Christopher that showed Jordan I wasn't alone as much as I would love to chat but I had business. So he dismissed us with a nod and walked off to get more booze. So Christopher and I kept walking to the ocean we walked silently until I heard the sound of my best friend's voice "Laria, oh my god what are you doing here."

Christina said with giving me a gigantic hug. Then she took a look at Christopher and smiled "Oh I see Christopher has bought you out of your shell to socialize. I like it good job Christopher."

He smiled at his success and replied in another sexy tone of his "Well thank-you glad to see someone enjoys my services." He gave me a thankful look for letting him have the attention from everybody's reactions to my arrival. Christina and her boyfriend Jason walked off. "Finally some peace and quiet from all of the amazement of my coming to this party so hopefully it's worth what I bargained for,"

"Ouch, excuse me, what exactly did you bargain for?"

"Oh I let you take me to this party on the count that we would have fun and get drunk. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough or forgot about that detail,"

"Yeah okay good that's what I was hoping for. Except for the getting drunk part I don't think that will go down well with your dad,"

"Oh so maybe I made the wrong choice I chose the good boy. Woops won't do that again." We both laughed. As we stopped and stared at each other not in a wired awkward way but in I think this could work out way. I could tell something was on his mind he wanted to say something but I don't think he felt comfortable telling me. I didn't expect him to either this was our first date but not our first time meeting each other I knew him when he was a little baby and we met each other in school. I was excited to see what he was like and what he liked to do in his spare time. I wonder if he was like his father or his mother. But then something shattered my thoughts the last person I ever wanted to talk to it was of course Kate.

"Hey Lady Bitch. Oh sorry your highness I mean Lady Laria."

Chapter Two

I hated her smartass humour. She thought she ruled the school and that she was a princess but ever since I arrived she has always been jealous of my success.

"Glad to see someone has more manners,"

"Hmm you still have your way. Well, at least you think you do,"

"Oh so you're learning now that someone else rules instead of you."

She walked away with a frustrated groan. I looked at Christopher and he had a look of shock on his face like he couldn't believe I just turned into a total bitch. I changed the subject quickly. "Um so now that we're finally alone let's talk or we could do something else if you would like?"

"Okay but um am I the only one who just found that confusing Kate just backed down to you that never happens unless you're an international super model. But not saying that you're not but you know,"

"Yeah it is hard to believe and no offense taken but I have my ways and if you plan to keep going with this then I would suggest you get used to people backing down,"

"So what you're saying is that you want to keep going with this?"

"Yes I would like to. I mean if you wanted to cause I would love to know you more," He didn't say anything after a couple of minutes. Great I had just reined the whole thing. "But I don't want to rush things."

"No it's fine I would love to get to know you more too. So how about you come to my place tomorrow? Because my parents are throwing a party and they would love to meet you."

"Oh so I have been already invited to a second date and to meet the family, wow."

"Only if you want to."

"Yeah sure that will be great."

We both smiled. I was so excited he liked me I was so into him. He started moving closer slowly. Before I knew it his incredibly warm, soft lips were touching mine.

We were still going after a minute. God did it feel good. Since he was a werewolf it improved his skill. Sadly he stopped and we just stared at each other for several moments, still intrigued.

"So, what's it like? I mean being a princess and a witch?"

"Oh it's cool I guess. Why?"

"Oh just wondering you know it's pretty cool that you go to Okalek and you don't get followed by security guards and stuff like that."

"Well not every Princess can have it her way,"

"I would give you any and everything."

Oh my god! Maybe the plan is going to work sooner than I thought!

"Th..."

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't little Lady Laria. I must say I'm surprised to see you here and you bought a friend,"

"Um Christopher could you please excuse us," I gave him a nod.

He walked off unsure if he had made the right move.

"So what brings you back to town? Please don't say him and the whole plan thing."

"I'm sorry Aiden to give you bad news but yes he and the plan bring me back to town. But what brings you back? Last I heard you were in Vegas sleeping with bimbos."

"Well then I suppose I should give you what you want like you gave to me all those years."

"No I'm completely happy with how this is going. Anyway whatever I'm doing is working I'm going to meet his family tomorrow night,"

"But the dates not even over yet and already meeting the family wow what have you done compelled him?"

"No yo . . . you know what I know you're jealous so get over me."

"Hey Laria we better go the cops are here,"

"Sure that's fine we were just finished. Goodbye Aiden." He gave me a smirk and lingered off into the distant.

"I hope you had a goodnight,"

"Yeah I did it was a heap of fun thanks!"

"My pleasure. It's not often that a guy like me gets to go out with a girl like you,"

"What are you saying you're not good enough for me because if you are you are way too good for me?"

"Come on you're a princess. Sorry a witch Princess and I'm just a guy,"

"Hey come on if I really didn't like you then I wouldn't want to meet your family,"

"I suppose so."

He once again opened the door and closed it for me. I had to spice things up a bit so he knew I was interested. Okay what to do? Okay I have to wait until he gets in the car. I hope this doesn't screw things up. Okay his in. I started to slowly lean my head over to his side. Luckily he turned at my lips arrival and score I got his lips. Before too long his hand was on my back rubbing up and down. Next my hand was holding his head so soft. His lips were scrumptious and had just enough moisture for my satisfaction. But of course like always something had to ruin the moment. There was a flashlight coming our way and I could hear those annoying sniffer dogs trying to sniff the smell of booze and drugs. So quickly I stopped the sensational kissing and quickly said

"We need to get out of here!"

So Christopher didn't answer back and got into gear and sped off. I looked at the time it was four o'clock already.

When we reached the front door of my house I heard everyone shifting their places getting ready to find all the gossip. I gave Christopher a kiss and smiled. Then before I could say anything else the door was wide open and there was my dad.

"Where have you been? It's four o'clock in the morning!"

"Sorry sir, we were just having a great time and I lost track,"

"Get inside Laria. NOW!"

I know he was probably look and sound like a normal dad but he didn't have to scare him shitless. I did as I was told but I had to make him feel better and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow. I'll be there at six."

I kept walking satisfied that I whispered into his ear. Heidi looked at me with a glowing smile and nodded towards my bedroom. I knew she wanted details but I waited for my dad to close the door and come right behind me like a dash of lightening.

"So tomorrow at six ey? What you do to deserve that."

"You know I'm really tired I just want to go to bed."

"But you're a vampire witch you don't get tired. You have to give details so I can inform the Ancestors about the progress."

"Now that you mention them I'm definitely not going to give you the details. And besides I only kissed him a couple of times."

I started to walk off then turned around.

"Oh yeah and just to let you know that Aiden's back for more action. I had a chat with him and he will try everything to ruin the plan and get back with me. So be on the lookout. Anyway I'm going to bed now."

Not too long after mentioning Aiden's name the door bell rang – One of Aiden's tricks showing up everywhere his name is mentioned. I kept walking to my room knowing dad was pissed off that I had to say his name and not gone with his undercover name jokovitch. As soon as dad opened the door I felt these tingling ice cold hands rubbing my neck and slowly reaching for my boobs. So I did the Laria thing and kick him in the guts not to have a big effect because he is a vampire but so I could feel good.

"Daddy you might want to get the Sobaths after him." I smiled and continued my journey to my bedroom. When I reached my room wasn't surprised to see Aiden lying on my bed reading a book.

"I heard my name you know the deal."

"Yeah that was my plan actually. What do I have to do to make you leave and not screw things up with Christopher and me?"

"We all know what makes me go away. But I'm not going away in fact I was thinking about going back to school. But you know what will make me shut up is if you get down and dirty with me."

"Ew you're disgusting. I will never sleep with you again."

"Well then I go straight to Christopher and he gets the real Laria,"

"Okay then if you want it so bad then lie down and enjoy."

He smiled with pleasure all over his face. I was now laying on top of him disgust filled my body. I kissed him. He still looked exactly the same: long dark brown silky hair; amazing green eyes, tall, muscles, amazing jaw line and of course that gorgeous hat of his. His hat still had the pin I gave him a long time ago. But I quickly realised I was falling for him again. So I went back to hating him. Before I could scream my brother busted down the door and once again saved the day. Aiden knew that my brother would kick his ass and he sprinted.

"Welcome home sis! Good to see you all over him,"

"Hey Blake, good to see you too. Hey I was just doing my job protecting the plan."

"I know but you could have screamed!"

"I..."

"I know I saw you were in danger. Anyway dad says that you're too tired so I better let you sleep."

I smiled and got out of my gorgeous dress. Put my pyjamas on and went to bed.

I woke up to the harsh sun in my face and the cool sound of Tracey's voice

"Lady Laria."

I opened my eyes gracefully. I knew today I had a lot to do and spending time with family wouldn't fit in anywhere. I was pleased to see that Tracey had made me breakfast crepes and gooseberry juice. She put the tray on my lap and handed me my knife and fork and left the room. I was excited for today it was going to be fun. Heidi walked in with a smile on her face. Then behind her came Tara, Crystal, Charlie, Lissianah, Ruby and Rosebud. It was wired they all entered in order of oldest to youngest except for Heidi she is meant to be behind Tara. Something ad must have happened for them all to show up.

"Wow what a surprise! I never expected for this to happen,"

"Well sis we thought it would be nice to visit." I still hated the sound of Ruby's voice.

"What's the problem? You never all come at once,"

"Oh nothing um why would you say suggest something like that?"

"It's the elders, isn't it they think I'm going to screw the plan and get with Aiden?"

"Okay yes but you didn't hear it from us,"

"Well you can tell them to shove it up their asses because I'm stronger than I was."

"Okay whatever. See you later."

They all walked out of the room together. It used to be like that all of us would walk everywhere together but now things have changed the plan has made everyone stress. It would make me stress but I don't need to I have it all in the bag. There is a lot riding on the plan the whole world might soon know all about vampires, witches and the Sobaths which will protect humans from us. So I knew I had a big responsibility of taking care of Christopher and our whole world. I did get scared but I knew it was going to be okay and what really pissed me off was that nobody thinks I can do it. So I have more incentive now and have guts to do whatever it takes to win him over. I know his parents would be proud of all the hard work I'm doing to make their son safe. Today I had to: Have brunch with Velentina; shop to get outfit for tonight; talk with Dad about plan; prepare for dinner and make a good impression at dinner.

Just as I was remembering everything I have to do today the door opened.

"Lady Laria, how's your breakfast? Care if I join?"

"Um who is that and of course you may,"

"Aiden and thank you very much princess, I will be delighted."

"Uh you again. Let me just call my brother that seems to scare you off,"

"No, I uh remembered I an appointment with my eh one of my ladies and I was running late so I had to dash,"

"Sure what ever but hey I have a busy day so bugger off,"

"No I will go with you to make sure no one hurts you."

"If you're offering protection I don't need it,"

"No I just want to hang out as just friends."

"Whatever but just stay low and don't interrupt me."

"Sure lay low got it."

Tracey came in unsure about what lay in front of her but grabbed the tray and left. I walked to my wardrobe and started to look for a dress to wear for brunch. I found this beautiful purple dress it was a singlet dress and it was knee long. I picked out my black strappy high heels and put them beside the door. I knew Aiden was there but I could hear him flipping through old books so I knew that would keep him entertained. I started to unbutton my shirt and threw it on the ground. Next I slid off my pants and before I could blink Aiden had pushed me against the wall and I had nowhere to run. He started to move his face closer to mine I could feel the moment getting more intense. He slowly and unsurely started to kiss my lips. Everything came back to me all those fun and playful memories. So I started to kiss back too. We got more and more into it his hands up against the wall and my hands rubbing the back of his head. We were still going and we were heading in the direction of the bed moving slowly of course. When we reached it he pushed me down so I lay flat on my back then he fell onto me starting the kiss again. I rolled over so I was lying on top of his warm body. Then I remembered that I was wearing my black lacy bra and underwear score! But then I finally realised I was making out with Aiden and I remembered Christopher so I pulled away. Only to realise that he was holding onto my ass this made it harder for me to escape. But I managed to get away. He looked at me like I was crazy but I gave him a look that displayed my anger.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You! You know what I'm doing here and you come onto me like an animal don't ever touch me again!"

"Sorry was I good enough? And hey I was just having some harmless fun."

"Yeah well not funny I'm over you now."

"No you're not you know you're in love with me and you just proved it the way you kissed back and rolled on top that shows you're interest."

"UHHHH!"

I stormed back into my wardrobe grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Maybe he was right maybe I was in love with him all over again. No I was in love with Christopher and only Christopher. I can't believe I just did that.

"Lady Laria are you read..."

"Oh Hello Aiden." I can tell she isn't happy with the situation that she is discovering. I started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh yes Trac..."

"Where'd Tracey go?"

"Oh she left as soon as she said my name."

There it was the big bang on the door and my dad rushing in.

"How dare you! Don't you ever think of the consequences?"

He said while pulling me out of the room. His nails were gripping into my skin and he wasn't letting go. All i could hear was faint yelling in the back ground as dad was dragging me further down the stairs away from my room.

"Dad what did I do?"

"You slept with him that's why you wanted to go to bed early last night."

"No Never I would never sleep with him ever and you know that! You're just doing what the elders tell you to do."

"No they don't tell me what to do I'm just being a good father and looking out for my daughter. And I'm glad you didn't sleep with him but I know you kissed him."

"Yeah a harmless kiss."

"Stop now your sounding like him."

Dad let go of his awfully tight grip. And stopped to hear if Aiden was gone I couldn't hear anything and neither could he so he let me go. I dashed back up to my room and did my hair, makeup, put my shoes on, perfume and got my bag. Within seconds I was out the door and in the limo on my way to meet Velentina at Flentiano's bay side restaurant.

Chapter Three

There she was sitting at the table drinking a glass of champagne. I walked over to her and she got up as most elders did.

"Hey Lady Laria, how are you?"

"Hey Valentina que, good thank you! Yourself?"

"Yeah fine thanks. But we have important business to discuss. Oh and you know not to address me by Que."

Que is the royal way of saying Lady in waiting meaning she is waiting to become Queen. I know she doesn't like it because it reminds her of how big the line is. I took a seat the one that wasn't facing the sun. Valentina was a pure witch and I was a half blood vampire and half blood witch. I once was full vampire but I couldn't go out in the sun. So the witches offered to turn me into a witch but they weren't strong enough to make me completely a witch. The waiter came and poured me a drink of champagne. She looked tasty! Young and scrumptious. I took a drink of the champagne only to realise it wasn't what I had thought it was werewolf blood. Everything started to tingle and I could feel my fangs aching for more and my stomach rumbling for more. Lastly I could feel my eyes change to light aqua blue. It was so good! Velentina looked at me with a knowing face she knew the thrill I had just experienced. I took another drink but it was different my eyes stayed the same and my fangs were still aching.

"So I heard that the elders are all saying that I want to get with Aiden."

"Well yeah that's what's going around at the moment but I don't believe it after what he did to you and all that was cruel."

"Glad someone understands that I want nothing to do with him. I mean just because he kissed me and maybe I kissed back but it means nothing."

"Wait what you kissed him! That's not a good start. Now they have reason to believe that you will. They thought that maybe you might because you haven't seen him in a long time. Gosh Laria you just don't think do you?"

"Geese now you sound like my dad and I couldn't help it he came on to me he pushed me against the wall and was making out with me. I don't see how that's my fault. But I know it was the wrong thing to do but that's why I stopped and pulled away."

She gave me an understanding nod. Then we started to look at the menu and decide on what we would order. On the menu there was:

Starters

Garlic bread

Oysters

Prawns

Bread and dips

Mains

Steak with mash potatoes/ chips and or salad

Burger with chips and or salad

Chicken fillet with creamy pepper sauce and salad

Battered fish with salad and chips

Sea food plate

Smoked salmon with crispy salad

It was a hard decision they all sounded delicious. I think I will have to go with the chicken fillet. They waiter came to our table with a book in her hand and a pen in the other.

"Ready to order ladies?"

"Yes I will have the smoked salmon please. Laria?"

"Oh I will have the chicken fillet please."

"Okay won't be too long."

She walked away fast so we got a big gust of her sent. It made me crave her even more she smelt like fresh roses. I looked over at Velentina to notice she was distracted by something in the park. I followed the direction of her eyes and notice a man playing with his children. Then it hit me that was her son! The one that she gave up at birth so he could live a normal life a never know what his mother did. She quickly looked at me so she didn't seem like she wanted to be somewhere else so I gave her an apologetic look and smiled. I decided to look at them too because they were the people who were getting hurt by the dangerous vampires and the demons. It killed us to see people die all around us it was like a disease everyone drops dead right in front of you. Death is a disease thankfully something witches and vampires never have to go through but it kills inside when you lose someone so important to you and you know you could have done something to solve it. They were still playing and I could hear the laughter they were sharing together it was beautiful to hear people laughing when they have people dying all around them. After about five minutes we decided that we have stared enough of the scene but I could feel that she was upset that she couldn't be there with them laughing too. I knew I say it but I have to.

"Go over there and talk to them. You don't need to say that you're his mother but talk to him and learn his talents and successes."

"No it's against violations."

"Okay you're loss then."

I knew there was no point fighting because I would only end up in trouble also our meals were here. They smelt amazing and being a vampire I could really smell it. She put my chicken in front of me it looked really nice. I picked up my fork and knife started to cut the chicken it was so tender. I put it in my mouth and it was to die for. All of the flavours rushed through my mouth and into my stomach it was so delicious. While I was over reacting about the flavourful meal I heard a scream from far away hat no one else in the restaurant could hear. I tensed and looked over at Velentina to realise she hadn't heard it. I was confused being a witch she should have heard it. There it was again and again it was getting louder and I could hear a voice "I will get you just you wait!" the voice sounded deathly and like it was in control. I looked over at Velentina and she knew that something had startled me.

"What's wrong? "

"Oh I just heard something it was like a scream and this dark deep voice said I will get you just you wait."

"Okay we have to go now! Quick! Teleport to the doctor's clinic."

I closed my eyes and thought of the doctor's. That was the cool thing about being a witch you could teleport anywhere you wanted to go. I was lucky enough to get this awesome side of being a witch. I opened my eyes again and I was standing by Velentina and looking face to face with the doctor. He smiled and Velentina walked into the room he followed. So I took it that was where I was meant to go too. I walked in the old elegant styled room. The doctor's name is Nathanial he is a doctor for mystical creatures like: vampires, witches, warlocks, dwarfs, angels and werewolves. He was very busy and he is a hero which is humans who are born with powers. They protect a human and keep them out of danger. The human can't see them but they have a feeling that someone is there protecting them. Being a vampire I can see the hero because they are the ones protecting their humans from evil which are includes vampires. He won't hurt me because I haven't threatened his human so it's against mystic laws to harm someone who hasn't harmed you. I sat down on the big chair that was obviously made in the early 1930's because it was made out of Gallegan which is a large bird. They used to be legal to kill and eat but because of their rarity it's now illegal. Their feathers are like silk so soft and warm. The myth about them is that they are protector birds they come to anyone in need and carry them away from all their pain. They won't return with the person for at least twenty years. It is harsh to just take someone away like that but if they need it well then it's not that bad. Only on very rare occasions will the bird protect you forever and stay by your side even when you die the bird will carry you away to its home and its family will protect your body. They are really amazing creatures hearts pure so pure they will stand by you for a very long time.

I escaped my day dream and returned to the very elegant room. I saw Nathanial looking at me with curiosity like he was trying to search me and find who I really was. Or he was remembering the times we spent together. I met him at a council meeting he we were young and silly. We went out together in 1945 he was only 24 and I was well let's say older than that but I looked 20. We had so much fun together but of course being so obnoxious when he proposed I freaked out and left. I didn't tell him where I was going I just said I have to go and I never saw him again after that. I knew I had broken his heart it broke mine too and I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I was in love with him but I didn't want to get engaged that would ruin the plan and well I wasn't really the best person for commitment. I was always running away before I fell too in love with somebody and everybody knew that about me but they all still want to be with me. Even after I left and broken their hearts they just want me again. It really hurts me that I always run away when things get tough but I have always been selfish and ungrateful. But now I'm changing or maybe I have changed and he is discovering my change. He probably is because he is a guardian and they can search people's souls and stuff like that.

"So what can I do for you Laria?"

"Well I think you should be asking Velentina that question because she told me to teleport here. I just heard a scream and a deep voice saying I will get you just you wait!"

"So it's time?"

He looked at Velentina with a scared face. She nodded in return and he got up and opened the door. He stopped turned around and signalled with hand for us to follow.

Velentina seemed to know where she was going and decided she was going to lead. I stopped right next to Nathanial "I'm sorry about what I did to you it wasn't fair,"

"No it wasn't but that has nothing to do with now that was a long time ago. Let's not talk about it anymore."

He started to catch up with Velentina. I am absolutely shocked he was still mad at me and he didn't want to talk. I mean what I'm I thinking he would never forgive me for just leaving. Who was I kidding everyone knows my past so I will never be able to change it. Once you're royalty and you set your reputation that's it you're stuck with it forever. Hopefully Christopher will become king but I suppose first he needs to find out about his parents and who he is. I followed Nathaniel and Velentina -who had almost disappeared- we went down a very long corridor everything was dark brown and dark reds it made my stomach twirl. That's why I hate going to mystical creature hospitals they all are like this because most creatures are intolerant to sun light. Velentina opened this greatly huge wooden door it slowly opened as it was so old and heavy. They both walked in I was scared to follow because when I peered around the corner to find the worst possible person my Aunt Claria.

Chapter Four

She was thin as a stick and you could see her bones. She was pure evil she hated me. She is awful at applying makeup. Her dark red lipstick was the colour of blood and it was all over her lips. Her eye shadow was messy and she didn't cover all of her eye lids. She looked like a dog. She really needs to be taught how to put on makeup. She had a smirk on her face something tells me she was going to say something I won't like. She got up and put her hands behind her back as if she was expecting something from me. Then it hit me she was waiting for me to kneel because apparently elders are wise and we should praise them. Whoever made that rule must be dumb because elders are angry craps especially my Aunt everyone is terrified of her. Everyone says I should be honoured to be related to such a powerful elder. I think it's a load of bull. But I have to make her happy and kneel down on the freshly polished floor. I tried to remember what step came first because I haven't done it in 30 years. The steps are:

Slowly bend down

Squat while putting hands down

Place knees down gracefully

Sit on legs that are tucked under you

Slowly place head in your knees

Wait until you have permission to rise to a different level

There were so many steps and sometimes you weren't allowed to go to your feet until they leave. I remembered all of it because there is a manual called: "How to respect elders". I remember when I had to do a report on it and my teacher gave it to the class and said it would be good use. I don't see how it has helped me now I'm a princess and I shouldn't have to kneel before elders. If anything they should kneel before me.

"You may rise to your feet. And I'm glad that you still have your manners."

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you after what you did and made me do! The only place I want to see you is HELL!"

I stormed out of the room. I know she is going to freak out being an elder and all they are very religious more religious then angels. I'm just waiting for her to yell out my name like always but everything was quite she would have said it by now but nothing. I was starting to get confused but I kept on my march and was walking out of the hospital. I didn't feel that anything was wrong until this huge shadow casted over me. It's safe to say I'm terrified something very large was hanging over me I used my vampire senses to figure out what I'm up against. I took a deep breath in: Warlock, male, uses Calvin Klein aftershave and really needs to brush his teeth. Then I listened and heard he was puffing he was probably chasing after me. Then I used my long distance eye site to look in a car mirror to see his size. He was gigantic! He was easily twice my size or even three times. I decided I need to use self defence. I quickly turned around kicked him in the gut and punched his jaw which I heard dislocate. He was on the floor in some sort of pain then I jumped in the air twirled and landed straight in his fat stomach which now I'm realising was a terrible mistake. I tried to bounce off his stomach but my feet seem to be lost in his fat. He was gaining strength I knew this because he was laughing harder and harder.

"You can never defeat a warlock." I gave a disgustful grunt and gave one more tug. But nothing happened I was still caught in his stomach my feet were throbbing they were becoming numb. I had to do something to get people's attention because I couldn't get lose without someone else's help.

"HELP warlock!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but he grabbed me and pulled my closer to his dirty breath. He stood up and headed back for the Clinique. Why was he taking me back there? I couldn't face my Aunt again she would go ballistic. I was starting to feel nervous because I knew my Aunt told him to come get me because she couldn't be bothered. I was waiting for a slap across the face and belting from my Aunt. That's what elders were allowed to do abuse anyone who disobeyed them but they like to call the abuse training. For me I was used to it I always got slapped, tortured and belted. We reached the room and I could hear Aunt Claira talking to Velentina and then she stopped silently announcing my arrival. She grunted something in ancient Italian she was too quiet for me to hear but I knew it was something bad.

"Enter." He pushed me in front of him and shoved me into the room.

"Well went for a little walk did we now? Well not to worry lets discuss what's wrong with you."

"I don't know! But I have to go meet someone soon and I have to get ready."

"I know you have to meet with 2190 but this is important."

"His name is Christopher! Not a stupid number! Treat him with some respect Claira."

I hated it when they referred to people we must protect as numbers. It was so annoying but only the elders did it though it was their style to be stone cold all the time and not show any emotion in what they do. Velentina was the only one who cared about other people. My Aunt Claira was a cold hard bitch nobody liked her but they just pretended so she wouldn't bash them like she does with me.

"I hope you're not getting to attach to him. It's your duty to keep him safe until he knows all the clicks of being a werewolf. And don't ask for respect if you don't give it. It's Aunt Claira que."

"Well maybe you should take some of your own advice. I like him very much he is so nice and I think we will be great together."

"He is not one of your games Laria! You need to protect him with your life no matter what. And you getting attach to him will just make you run and hide when things get tough like you've done with everyone else."

A slight in easement crossed over the room. Nathaniel was trying to avoid eye contact and so was Velentina they were both trying to sit back in the corner. I have had enough of my Aunt's bitchy behaviour I have someone to meet.

"I'm going to meet his parents now bye bye. Have fun being a bitch. Oh and don't send your little friend after me because I'm already gone."

I quickly teleported and I was at home comfortable and at ease no more bitch. The door started to slowly open and I was a little startled because I thought it was my Aunt.

"Um Lady Laria are you here?"

"Yes Tracey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just making sure your here. It's time for you to get ready for your big night."

"Yep just about to have a shower."

She closed the door and I could hear her walk down to the kitchen. I walked over to the bathroom and reach to grab my towel out of the cupboard. Then I took of my clothes and hopped in the warm shower.

After about 20 minutes I decided to get out. I reached for my towel when I heard a scream it was coming from the kitchen. So I ran to my wardrobe and yanked my dressing gown of the hook put it on and continued my race down to the kitchen. I was there within a couple of seconds. I was faster than everyone else. I searched the room for the issue but I couldn't see anything. Dad was behind me discovering my disappointment then there was another scream not just a scream my mum's scream. We bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom. There she was with an arm around her neck holding her was a demon. I looked in the other corner there was Tracey also held hostage by another demon. I looked at dad knowingly that he would save mum and I would save Tracey. I jumped over the bed and pushed out my fangs and my evil demon face. I used all my might to pull Tracey free and pushed her to the other side of the room. She wacked the wall pretty hard but I knew she would be okay because she was a witch. I looked at the demon that I had landed in front of. He was one ugly thing covered in acne and moles. I planned my attack again because I had time demons never hit first. First slap across the face because they get distracted. Secondly kick in the guts so he falls on the floor. Thirdly stand on his crotch for my own personal enjoyment.

Okay now that I had planned it out I was ready to attack.

He was waiting for my attack and out of nowhere a hand hit his face. Then a foot was in his guts and he was on the floor crying in pain. Then I had to be a bitch and step in his crotch after that he disappeared. So did the other guy my dad was taking on.

I looked over at Tracey to see she already started to clean the broken glass. I looked over at my mum she had a few cuts but within seconds they were healed. My dad was standing there happy with all his achievement. Then Aiden walked in the room and stared down at my body with a smirk on his face. I looked down wondering what was wrong then I realised I was wearing my dressing gown that was pink with brown dots on it. I sighed and ran into my bedroom. I walked into my wardrobe knowing what I was going to wear my tight purple dress with my black pumps. I picked up my red lacy bra and matching underwear. Not because I plan to get in bed with Christopher but because just in case he does want to do something then I will look good. I was annoyed at Aiden because of his childish behaviour and how he always flirted with me. I was in the middle of putting my dress on when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on." There was no answer so I thought the person had left. So I continued putting my dress on. It took me ages to do up the buttons there were like twenty at the back of the dress. Then I slipped my black pumps on when I felt this cold breath of air on my neck. I quickly turned around but to my extreme surprise no one was there. I walked out of my wardrobe examining the room nothing. I felt as though someone was watching me. There it was again but this time it was more breath taking it was colder than before more like ice touching my skin. I felt shivers run down my back and all my hair stood up straight as a stick. I started to feel really scared about who could be with me in my room. I was feeling sick in the stomach like I was going to be sick. I slowly started to turn around so slowly that it seemed like I wasn't moving then when I reached about 180 degrees I span as fast as I could. No one was there so I decided it was to creepy to be in here myself so I walked to my bathroom sprayed my perfume and got my handbag out of my wardrobe. I was at the doors entering my wardrobe when something in the corner ruffled. I quickly turned my head to see what had moved or been moved. I walked very slowly in the fighting stance we were taught. One foot in front of the other very slow and calmly. I walked over to my dresses and moved them out of the way, But again nothing. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder I grabbed the hand and swang it around me and I heard a big crash. I looked to see who it was –not surprisingly- it was Aiden. He was on the floor laughing he ass off I had to do something but what. It was hard to think of something that would hurt him but not kill him –him being a vampire made it awfully hard to hurt him- so I decided just to stand on his guts with my heel. He gave a small yelp but not a serious one. I walked over to my bed and was sick of his dirty jokes. He raced after me.

"Hey babe come on I was just having fun I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

"Well it's not funny when I'm hearing voices saying I'm going to get you and hearing screams. Knowing you it'd be extremely wired if you thought of consequences. Also don't call me that!"

"Sorry you're just so hard to resist. Maybe you're going crazy that's why you're hearing stuff."

"Ugh you are so annoying! Can't you play your games with a bimbo instead of me?"

"No you are just too much fun and what happened to the reckless do whatever she wants Laria cause personally I'm not feeling her."

"No you are not feeling her and you never will again. I still have that party girl in me but I don't want to party with you anymore. Now if you'd excuse me I have someone to meet."

"Well I would prefer if you didn't leave we could have so much fun together. As Aunt Claira would say you have business to attend." I left the room hoping when I returned he would be gone and never show up again. Aiden was the only person I couldn't stand he was always there at all the bad times and he always got me in heaps of trouble. Whenever we partied together I was always way too drunk to know who I was with and who I had slept with. My parents weren't very proud of my past but I'm changing -well trying too- into a beautiful young princess. It's hard when the whole world's watching with intense eyes it's like everyone wants me to screw up. I always think that maybe I should screw up so the crowd would lay off more but I couldn't risk it. I had a lot of people counting on me to do a great job tonight and I wasn't planning to let them down. I put my perfume on it smelt like wild berries I knew that Christopher –being a werewolf- would enjoy it. I liked it myself it was fresh and fierce at the same time. As I walked out of my wardrobe to unsurprisingly find Aiden lying on my bed flipping through one of the magazines I left on my bed side table.  
"Ugh what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for my baby girl to get ready, so I can escort her. You think I'm that bad of gentle men?"

"You aren't escorting anybody from this house. Is that all you could come up with baby girl? I thought you could do better well guess I was wrong."

"Well if you want I could get dirtier. What about S...?"

"STOP! Enough Aiden stop being disgusting and leave me alone I don't want to be with you. Christopher is my destiny and I love him with all my heart. So don't screw with me because you'll just break your heart again. So leave now please."

"Wow okay fine then. If you're sure that you love a stranger that much than I guess I need to keep a good eye on you because he could be a dangerous man. I better make sure you don't get your heart broken," Aiden started to walk off. "Oh and I don't recall anyone saying I love you."

He continued his walk out. Good for his sake I was about to rip into his head. He is so annoying all he wants to do is piss people off. I walked back to my mirror in my bathroom just to make sure my clash with Aiden hasn't ruined my amazing looks.

The door started to open I braced myself for Aiden to come through wanting me to kiss and make up. But it's just Tracey dressed with her usual black and white outfit with black flats. I wonder if she has any other clothes or shoes. There she goes cleaning the bed and fixing the magazines that Aiden was looking through. She is so graceful with every move and every step she is like a swan. Her boutique figure flows with her movements. I never noticed how green her eyes actually are and how long her silky blonde hair is. It flows with her as she moves and brings out her eyes even more. I never realised how beautiful she really is everything flows with her. I wonder if she has a man in her life because she is definitely pretty and he would be spoiled with her good cooking. She is really nice too with how she acts around the other servants who are always complaining about something wrong in their lives. Everybody knows and adores Tracey she is so delightful to be around you are always smiling around her and you aren't hungry either. I took another look in the mirror to notice my fabulous features. My eyes are dark brown with little gold circles around my pupil and my hair has three colours in it: dark brown as the under coat, a light brown that just flows with the blonde that sits on top. My hair is long down to my hips and the tips of my hair go of in different directions. I'm happy with my curves and wide bust it all just goes together like chocolate and strawberries. I started to walk out of my room with a pleased smile shining on my face to notice Tracey standing there with tears covering her face. She sat down on my bed sobbing to herself. When she saw me she quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She turned to straighten out the sheets.

"Tracey are you okay?"

"Yes Lady Laria I was just um crying of joy that uh this plan is finally working and that you're going to be so happy."

"Don't give me that rubbish! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing for your concern Lady Laria."

"I'm not asking you I'm ordering you to tell me now."

Tracey now shaking "Uh um . . . my Great Aunt Gilania and my Great Uncle Antonio were killed by a mob of angry v . . . vampires. They don't know who did it but they have their suspects. It could only be vampire's from the 17th Century who found out what she did. They think that someone in royalty put a group of people together to get revenge on what she did back then."

"So what you're saying is that they think that I'm responsible for the death of your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Well all the evidence points straight to you. I mean you have the biggest grudge against her putting a spell on vampires and they were ucalised which makes more sense that you killed them because you're the only one how knows how to do that!"

"Get out now!"

"I'm . . ."

"NOW!"

She walked out of the room with more sobs and closed the door quickly behind her. She dashed down to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. I can't believe her! me murder that bitch I mean I would if I could but she has too much security around her I can't be bothered to have someone else's blood on my hands especially a witches that just causes trouble. I can't believe that she actually thinks I would kill her family that's just not fair. My phone beeped I walk over to notice I have a text from Aiden just my luck. It was quite long I hope it isn't a sorry thing. No to my surprise it says:

Hey Babe,

Miss you heaps and did I mention that you're super hot when you're mad. Anyway I heard that you got up to a little murder mystery. Did you really think that you could get away with killing Gilania and Antonio? The only thing I don't get is why you killed them by ucalised that makes it too obvious I thought you were smarter than that. I think it's sexy you're on the run from the heroes and elders I will be happy to protect you all the way. If you want we can kill together just like we use to except we can do this whole illegal thing you're into because when we killed for good it was boring. I look forward to hiding the princess. I want you to know that I will protect you with my life.

Love you gorgeous girl! Aiden

P.S. You are Queen of my heart.

Even Aiden thinks that I'm responsible for the murder. If this was under normal circumstances I would have killed Aiden by now for using so many tacky love things in the text but I have bigger issues than Aiden's obsessive flirty behaviour. My door burst open surprise it's my dad fuming with rage. I think I can guess what this is about.

"How dare they accuse my daughter of murder!"

"So you believe me when I say I had nothing to do with the murder?"

"Yes of course I know that you're not stupid to use ucalisation on your enemy. Everyone knows that they just don't want to admit that the demons are going to attack. Anyway I will sort it out you go and have a good time with Christopher and his family. Oh and do everyone a favour stay away from Aiden we don't want everyone to think you did it."

He dashed out of my room and out the door he is probably going to talk to someone about this massacre. Gilania was the most powerful witch and she practise black magic for a while in the 17th Century. While doing so she learnt a lot about vampires and evil spirits. She also leant how to put curses on evil creatures and she used her magic to her advantage and manipulated people into doing terrible things. She also put a curse on me and Misanah my best friend in the 17th Century that no one would dare do in any life time but she did and it has stuck with me ever since. I remember I have a photo of Misanah and me from the 19th Century it's in my wardrobe behind all my dresses. I walked over to dig through my dresses then I found it the box I kept all my photos in. I sat down on my wardrobe floor –with a bit of difficulty- my dress sprawled around me. I took a deep breath and I opened it with great caution the box would fall apart any day now. I looked inside to see all those memories in front of me. I took out the first photo it's me and my family sitting down by the creek at Summer Hill. The greatest camp site in the world it was so much fun. The day it was taken we all got up early and we were doing each other's hair and choosing each other's outfits. I was about 100 when it was taken. I was wearing a pale yellow dress with a hat and an umbrella. The only reason I remember the outfit is because it's staring me right in the face. It's prettier in black and white in real life it looks tacky but I suppose in those days if you were rich you wore tacky things.

There it is the photo of Misanah and I standing at the ice-cream shop in America in the 50's. I was wearing my poodle skirt with a white blouse and a blue and white dotted scarf. On the other side of me was Misanah her strawberry blonde hair was shinning in the sun, her figure is very similar to mine. Her eyes are so beautiful crystal blue looking at me as to say what are you doing? Why are you not with me now seeking adventure? She is just as wild as I am but I left her because of Christopher I had to come back but without her she couldn't come with me. I still remember the day that I told her to back off because I was having problems not just any problems Aiden problems. She was just trying to help but I told her off and left her. I miss her so much she was so much fun to be around I always felt wild around her. I never bothered to make things up with her because I was deciding if giving up everything was worth expecting a total stranger to marry me and sweep me off me feet. I can't back out now I'm too far in and if she was really a good friend she would have followed me or kept in contact. I kept searching the box for more memories trying to avoid one memory in particular. I took the last one out that was turned the other way and had a date that I remember on it the 20th of September 1933. That day is too familiar I know exactly what happened and I never want to go through that pain again. That night the Duke of Cassartra – a Kingdom of mystical creatures – proposed to me. I was completely in love with him. I told him yes and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was going to announce it to the people but I was scared and that night I packed my bags. I didn't tell him where I was going but I did write him a letter that I still remember of by heart:

Duke Henry Baserdorne,

I love you and I always will but I can't marry you. I'm not the perfect match for you, you can do better than me I know you can. You always ruled my heart and you always will but you can no longer rule my kingdom. I hope that one day you find the perfect Princess who will love you always and treat you in the nicest way.

You always have given me everything I could want and I know that you would always ensure my safety and my well being but I need to take charge of my own life now. I promise not to set foot in your kingdom again or your heart. You will find someone who wants to be with you forever and they will never let you down I didn't expect you to propose to me.

We have been together for three and a half years now and they have been the best of my life. I want you to know that this isn't your fault you did nothing wrong you never hurt me. I'm sorry for ever coming into your life and ruining it with my own personal dramas. You will find the perfect Dutches to rule with you and your kingdom.

Always love from

Lady Laria.

I was so disappointed in myself that I couldn't commit to the most amazingly wonderful person in my life. I had to muck things up I could have ruled with him forever. I was going to go back to him and take it all back but after he read my letter he killed himself with a letter he wrote to me which I kept all these years:

My Dearest Laria,

If I can't have you I don't want anybody you are the only one for me. I wanted you to rule my kingdom with me you were the perfect girl for me. Our love with never end and I hope that you move on with your life because you are beautiful. I don't want you to leave my Kingdom please stay forever and make our love longer. I want you to be Dutches of my Kingdom and of my heart. I told my parents that you are to fill my place in the royal chain. You will always be excepted in our home.

I'm sorry that I scared you with my proposal I just wanted to spend my life with you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving the earth and leaving you. I just couldn't bare a second without you and the thought that you were gone forever I just couldn't bare it. I didn't want to drag you back to me or follow you because you are an independent woman who can fend for herself. That's one of the reasons I love you so much you don't need someone else to support you but you let me help you out and care for you.

I will miss you for eternity I don't want you to though I want you to move on. I want you to have a family and meet someone who makes your world explode every time they are near you because that's how you make me feel and you deserve to feel that way. When I was a little boy I use to dream of being in love and finding the perfect girl who would rock my world and make me feel warm inside. You are everything and more than I dreamed of I want you to be happy and find the man of your dreams. My darling Princess take care and make sure you look after everything. Please don't feel that you are responsible for my passing because you aren't. You are always queen of my heart.

My darling Princess our time is up.

Love from your Prince

Henry

P.S. In the envelope there's a necklace in a heart shape. It's a symbol of my love and of my heart you stole. Please wear it when you feel down and like you can't survive any more.

I now realised that I have tears running down my cheek hitting the floor. I reached in the box to get the envelope. I took a look inside the envelope to see the silver heart that he bought for me. It was shining in the light. I took it out and dangled it in front of me by the chain. It's so beautiful it has our names on it. It has a black outline on it that twirls around our names. I miss him so much he was my first love and I don't think I will find anyone who loves me more than he did. I never will forget him he was true to his word his parents offered me his thrown but I couldn't be there any more I had to move on and forget about him. It hasn't worked all these years but I'm now able to push him aside and not worry about him as much as I use to. I decided to put the necklace on because it would go with my dress and I am feeling down about everything that has happened today and reading that letter always makes me sad. I walked in to the bathroom to put the necklace on. It looked so nice because it shone in the bathroom light. I took a look at my face and couldn't recognise myself. Under my eyes were red and my cheeks were also red. My mascara had run down my face and tears were everywhere. I got a face cloth and started to wipe it all off. I dried my face and started reapplying makeup it took about ten minutes to get it looking good again. I took one last look and was happy with what I saw. I packed everything back in the box and put it in its original hiding place. I put an extra touch of perfume on and started to walk down stairs. I saw Tracey on my way down I ignored her because she has accused me of murdering her Great Aunt and Uncle. I don't get why she is mad at me I'm meant to be her boss and leader but she is disobeying my rules so I won't forgive her until she believes me. I saw Robert at the door waiting to take me to Christopher's house. Robert is our valet he has been with us for one hundred and thirty years he is very close to the family. He looked down the hall as if someone was coming. It was my dad he seemed to have sorted things out but he still looked like there was stuff to do.

"Laria you're ready, make sure you have fun. I called Daniela and she said she is excited that you're coming tonight and that she can't wait to see you and Christopher finally together after all these years."

"Yeah I'm excited too. So I will see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Robert opened the door with a swift movement. I walked past him with a smile and he nodded his head. When I reached the limo Robert stepped in front of me and opened the door. I hopped in and turned on the television and changed it to Max the music channel. I opened the mini bar fridge and got the champagne out. I went to the cupboard and got out a champagne glass.

"I would like one too please." The sound startled me and I turned around to see Aiden sitting on the chair.

"No I would rather if you left."

"Come on we have an Hour and a half to fill."

"Okay fine."

"Thanks! So what's going on with you and the murder people are saying it's the demons setting you up and others say you did it."

"Well what do you think?"

"I know that you're capable of killing them but I also know that if you did kill someone you would do it in much better style."

"Wow thanks for that complement. Just to let you know I had nothing to do with that murder."

"Okay that's good to hear baby girl. I'm so happy that you are letting me ride with your hot sexy figure in your limo."

"You're welcome."

I handed Aiden his glass of champagne but I couldn't help but notice a scared smile on his face.

"Did you not get mad at me for calling you baby girl or saying that you have a sexy body?"

"Well I've been thinking about what you said. That maybe I still might have feelings for you so I was wondering if we could test it out and see if it is worth trying again. So sit back and relax."

"Are you serious?"

I haven't been thinking about him and the idea of us being together but I'm too far into it now. I actually wouldn't mind seeing if Aiden and I could work out again. I mean last time I was so happy with him and I never felt bad and he always bought me presents after he went to meet his friends. I decided that I need to give him a fair go after all he never hurt me I just left him because I was too in love with him and I was scared. Okay so I agree to myself give him a fair go and have some fun with Aiden because he is the best at doing fun things. I put my drink down on the table I reached for Aiden's empty glass and put it on the table next to mine. I went back to find his lips he seemed a little startled when I reached them but he soon realised it was happening. I put my legs on either side of his and he grabbed my waist. I put my arms around his neck and the kissing seemed never ending. He and I both stopped for a breath because the kissing had gone for like three minutes.

We went straight back into it as soon as we had a couple of breaths our heats were racing. He started to move me to the side of him and then he was soon on top controlling this situation like that alpha male he was. But to my surprise he pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing I'm making out with a hot guy that happens to be in my limo."

"Sure sure where are the cameras? There's no way that you would seriously make out with me. We only had flings not relationships."

"Enjoy it while you can baby."

Before he could say anything else I was back on his lips again this time stronger and hungrier than last. He got tighter with his grip on my thighs, I was holding his head. I think I could get use to this our bodies were the perfect fit together. I always felt spoiled and warm around Aiden. I felt nearly as good as I did with Henry but with Aiden it's more sexual than romantic. They both work for me I still feel good around Aiden like we're the only two people on earth. I liked that feeling and I wonder if I will get that feeling with Christopher. Christopher wait wow okay I have gotten myself in a very tight spot here I'm on my way to see Prince Charming and his family. I love Christopher but I love Aiden okay this is much harder than I bargained for I thought it would be simply get Christopher to realise we were meant to be and get married and live a life with him. Ever since Aiden got involved it became much harder like always everything gets complicated with Aiden. Why did he have to follow me here what is it that he wants so badly. I know it's probably me but why did he not want me why did he stop and ask me if this was real if I wanted to do this. I'm so confused but I will sort it out later like Aiden said earlier that we only had flings not relationships. I wonder if we are ready for this if we're ready to be together. I was quite surprised of how much I missed his flirtatious ways. He must have been dreaming of this day that I would finally come around and be with him. I don't know if I wanted to leave Christopher for Aiden right now I'm not cheating because Christopher and I aren't officially going out. I have to be with Christopher though I need too. Aiden started to pull of his jacket. Then he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Okay what are you doing Aiden?"

"I'm just enjoying myself while I can because you never know how long these things last."

I took off my shoes while he was taking off his shirt. He had amazing abbs they were so perfect, his arms were also amazing. I never really remember him looking this good. I put my shoes on the other seat then I went for his shoes and put them on the seat as well. He was smiling with that annoying smirk of his that showed he was taking some pleasure out of this maybe he was going to brag about it to everyone. If he does I'm going to kill him seriously. I grabbed his shirt and threw it to the chair and started to kiss him again. His next move scared me a little he undid his belt and before I knew it I had Aiden in front of my with only his underwear on it was freaky.

"Next thing to come of is that sexy dress." He gave a flirtatious smirk.

"Wow okay this is going way to fast."

"Yeah but baby girl this is how you wanted it to be." I hated the tone of his voice it was awful like he wanted me to feel pleasure from it. I also hated it when he called me baby girl - which he always did. He started to pull off my straps but thank god Robert said over the microphone in the limo that we were pulling up to Christopher's street. I pulled away from Aiden and fixed my strap and reached for my shoes. I almost had them when Aiden grabbed my hand with a supper tight grip.

"So that was it? You're just going to have fun with him now and act like this never happened."

"Well yes what did you have in mind that I would blow Christopher off just because I was making out with you?"

"Well yeah you gave me that impression by the way you were willing to rip my clothes off."

"Aiden this is why you and me could never work. You always miss read signals."

"Well geese sorry. I thought when a girl is making out with you and ripping off your clothes that meant that they were interested but I guess every girl is different."

"Well that's your problem not mine. Oh and if you spread a word of this to anybody consider it your last words."

"Ooh trying to threaten me so daddy doesn't know about your little game that you're playing with me and Christopher."

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. I reached into my bag and I got my lipstick out and reapplied it in the mirror. I looked if there were any other areas of concern but thank god there wasn't because we are here. Robert opened the door and I gave one last look at Aiden sitting in the corner still with no clothes on. I stepped out of the car amazed at how wonderful the place looked. I have been here before but not when his parents were home or when it looked so extravagant. I looked at Robert as he closed the door behind me.

"Oh Robert will you be so kind and drop Aiden of at Lung brook Mall he has some friends to meet. Could you please not tell him either and make sure he is still in his underwear when you drop him off." Robert smiled and nodded his head at my orders.

I looked around me there were more people arriving too. All the women were dressed in beautiful elegant gowns and the men were in tuxedos. I started walking to the stairs and when I reached the front door it was opened by one of their maids. Then I saw Christopher he looked amazing he was wearing a black tuxedo. He was welcoming the guests with that gorgeous smile of his. Then he saw me at the front door and walked over to me.

Chapter Five

"Well hello Lady Laria." He said while kissing my hand.

"Oh so now you're going to turn all romantic."

"Yes well now I have guest to please."

"Please with what exactly?"

"Well it's a surprise."

"One thing you should know is that I don't like surprises."

"I will get you drinks have a look around." He walked off to fetch me a drink.

This place was huge it had a chandelier in the entrance. I walked toward the ballroom it also had a chandelier that twinkled in the light. It was an old style of wall paper that reminded me of the times in the 17th Century when all the rich people lived in huge houses with ugly wall paper that they were so proud of. There were more people dressed very high class and snobbish like but I suppose I can't talk because I used to dress like them all the time. I loved always wearing expensive things that only certain people wore it made me feel special that only people with money could wear nice things. Now I'm completely different I hate going to these functions and making my life seem better than others I really just want to be normal with no one knowing who I am or what I have to do. I also miss being reckless and doing any and everything that made me happy but now because of Christopher I have to be polite and respectful. I walked out of the ballroom and into the dining room its beautiful there's a massive wooden table with so many wooden chairs. There are candles all around the room and beautiful fresh flowers that are stronger to me because being a vampire increases my senses. Then I felt arms around my waist and a drink in front of me I grabbed the drink. Then the hands moved me to face them and it was the very sexy Christopher. He started to kiss me gently and then he held my free hand and led me upstairs. Then I started to think about Aiden and what'd I'd done with him. I don't know if I was going to get naked with Christopher but I couldn't after what I'd done with Aiden. It just isn't right I have to make things more clear between Aiden and I before I do something with Christopher. I will only kiss Christopher and if he wants to take it further I have to draw the line no matter how much I want him and can picture him shirtless I have to have self control. He started to lead me down the hall there were all these closed doors. I wandered if their servants stayed with them or if they have other family here too. In my house we just have a tone of spare bedrooms that just stay empty. We reached the end of the hallway and he opened the door that led to a huge bedroom that looked just like mine. He does live in the good life. It was so amazing he had a chandelier in his room that was made entirely made out of diamonds. He walked over to the bed and gave me the signal to go over with him.

"Wow you'd make a great Prince one day. You will have all the money and a lot of rich things."

"What'd you mean by one day are you giving me a marriage proposal?"

"Well it depends. On how this works out and how much you love me."

"Mmm . . ." He said while gesturing me over to him.

I went to go sit on the bed with him but instead I decided that I wanted to lie in his arms that his had laid out on the bed for me. I got down and had my head resting on his arm. He was looking at me like he was the happiest person alive. I was looking at him too I was intrigued by his amazing looks and they way he looks at me. I want things to work out between us I want everything to go as planned. If my life was as perfect as the plan would make it everything will change in my life everything will be happy again. I want to have kids and settle down after all these years of flirting and moving around breaking my heart I want it all to go away but with the right person. I'm not sure yet if Christopher is the guy for me I think he is but Aiden is proving himself to me. Who knows maybe another guy will come into my life and steal my heart from Aiden and Christopher but who knows life's a mystery. I can plan my future as much as I want but things will change life never goes to plan that's why everyone is expecting the plan to fail so they have other girls to fill my position in case I do fail. If I can't win Christopher's heart than I don't know anyone who can he is so perfect in every way and I know his family – well his real ones – they liked me very much. They gave me responsibility of him when he was a baby so I could take care of him but I didn't want to be his mother I wanted to be his wife so I gave him up to the parents that he has now. I informed them about the situation and they agreed to look after him and protect him until he was of age and I came back for him. They agreed to not telling him who he was until I was in his life so that I could teach him about what it is like and I can give him the contacts he needs to excel his reputation. I hope he starts to transition soon into a werewolf but that will take time. He is almost an adult so it could happen any day now and he needs someone to be with him when that day comes. I've seen werewolves transition they suffer terrible pain - like a vampire transition – and they need someone with them to calm them. I want to be that person so badly that it hurts when I think about it too much. If he did decide on someone else it would hurt it would hurt a lot but I can't make him do stuff that he doesn't want to do – well I could use compulsion. He started to gently kiss me again which got me out of my dreamy haze. Then I pulled away slowly to show I was enjoying it but wanted to talk.

"So is this what you do with all the ladies lure them in to your house so you can pash?"

"I don't know about all the ladies but you didn't really want to be down stairs listening to old rich snobby people boast about their house and stuff did you?"

"Well know but I didn't expect to be up here with you alone."

"Dinner Christopher and Laria we're waiting downstairs for you. Oh and Christopher how rude of you to lock yourself up in your room it'd would have been nice to introduce us first."

The voice came from the phone sitting on the bedside table.

"Oh did I just witness Christopher getting in trouble by his mummy?"

"Shut up!" he said with a little smile on his face. We headed downstairs. We walked over to the dining room. There were people everywhere wearing all sorts of fancy gowns and tuxedos. Then a woman that I recognised walked up to us it was Christopher's "mum".

"Hey Laria, I'm Daniela." She said as though we had never met before.

"Hey, Nice to meet you Daniela," I hoped I'd sound convincing. "I love your dress."

"Oh thank you. I have to say the same about yours its gorgeous. Sorry about Christopher's rudeness how he has you locked up in his room."

"Thank you. I don't mind it is okay."

"Okay mum now it's time for you to go." Daniela walked off with a little sigh that humans can't hear but knowing me and what I am it was loud and clear. She looked very elegant with her red dress that slit up to her thigh on the right side. She's wearing black high heels that are appropriate for her age of course. She had a magnificent diamond necklace on the twinkled with the chandelier light. Her ring was massive it was probably five carats of diamonds. I now feel pretty dressed down by her amazing looks and her clothes. This man started to walk over to us I remember him perfectly he is Antonio Daniela's husband and Christopher's "father". He is also wearing a tuxedo and he has gold cuff lings on his sleeves.

"Well you must be Laria. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Antonio."

"All good stuff I hope. How are you?"

"Great thanks Lady Laria yourself?"

"Oh I'm Great too thanks."

"Might I say that is a lovely dress you're wearing."

"Oh thank you very much."

"Okay dad time to eat now," he said directing his hand to the almost full table. "Oh and you do look lovely tonight."

"Thanks I can say the same about you." He put his arm around my waist and was leading me towards the very large wooden table. We got seats next to his parents, there were just enough seats for everyone to gather and sit down for a meal. It was very classy there were about five different forks and knifes next to the 5 plates piled on top of each other. There were wine glasses and glasses of water in front of the plates. Then I noticed someone that I haven't seen in a very long time probably in one hundred years. His name is Leonardo Montanio I met him in 1913 he is very handsome just as I remember. His long black hair shiny as always and his golden coloured eyes twinkled in the light. He was slim but bulky too which made him even more appealing. He looked over at me recognising me he smiled in a polite way that should we would talk later. I wonder what he has been doing all these years I wonder if he was still married to Katrina and if they had any kids. He is very nice he looked after my family after we moved from Atlanta to Sydney. I wonder what he was doing in Brisbane probably business. He had always been a loyal family friend and showed us how to get along with humans because my family still feeds on them so we had to learn that we can't just capture and eat whatever. It was hard to find a feed because humans were once aware of us but Sir Donald Trampus invented this mixture called La Goursia. It's known to weaken vampires and if you put enough it would kill vampires. Nobody likes vampires even other mystical creatures they all think that we are evil nightmares form hell. We had to flee Atlanta in 1913 because humans went on a massive killing spree and were killing vampires they put the mixture in their food and drinks so we couldn't feed on them. Coming here nobody knew of us but they were given it in their drinks without them knowing. People from America made it out to seem that it was a really nice herbal mix. He was very concerned that we would get in all sorts of trouble with feeding so he hooked us up with blood donors and the blood bank gave us off blood. I don't know how blood can go off it tasted so good and delicious but now we don't use that blood we drink from our prisoners that we keep at our mansion in Atlanta. Atlanta is where majority of vampires and witches live under my parent's kingdom Learennarter – our ancestors made the names for the three kingdoms a long time ago. The three kingdoms have different races and different rulers. My parent's take care of all vampires and witches. The second kingdom in Georgia is called Cassartra which was ruled by Duke Henry Baserdorne. His kingdom is for Warlocks and werewolves. The third kingdom is called Asserlando which is in Texas. Asserlando has a mixture of all mystical creatures Dwarfs always live here. I saw about seven waiters walking in the room with about four plates in each hand. The female waiters are wearing black and white checked knee length dresses. The male waiters are wearing black and white suits – typical but usually red and black for vampires. They served the opposite end of the table first because they are least closets to the family. People who sit at that end are only invited because rich and powerful families want to look kind. Harsh but that's how my family goes too but we don't invite non royals. The waiters are halfway through the table I am so hungry right now I missed out on my daily dose of blood and I can smell raw meat in the room. Then I saw the person who I would have never expected to be here but then again why wouldn't he be here. Nathaniel it only made the most sense for him to be here. He is the mystical creature doctor which makes him a family doctor for every royal because he is the most expensive. He looked nice tonight I forgot how good he looked in a suite. The waiter just put his food in front of him but then a woman put her hand in his shoulder and took the place next to him. I remember her from the last time I saw Nathaniel her name is Claira. Yes it sounds quite similar to my Aunts name and mine. My name was chosen because it was close to my Aunt's name Claria and Laria. Claira was born after me by my mum's sister and of course they had to get back in the good graces of my Aunt because of the stunt they pulled that ruined my Aunt and our family. I have to say it was quite entertaining but it was a little too far even for me but still a show stopper. So I am related to that bitch that is now sitting with the man I loved! That is not on I have to get his attention and make him sit next to me. She is bad news for him because the only reason she is doing it is that now I have my hands bust with Christopher I can't go back to Nathaniel. Wait Christopher remember Christopher okay I really can't let her obsessive annoying behaviour get in my way. I just hate how she always does this steals my man all the time because I prefer to use my men like tissues only use them a couple of times then throw. So all the scraps that I have thrown she has just picked them up and cleaned them out and reused the pre-used. One of the female waiters came to me and placed blood wine soup in front of me. I'm so looking forward to digging into this but in every royal meeting the host always stands up and does a speech. I saw Antonio stand up and grab his glass with blood in it. Everyone settled and looked forward to face him it was creepy how fast everyone stopped. He cleared his throat and all the waiters disappeared into the kitchen.

"Welcome everybody to our home. Please make yourself comfortable but not too comfortable we have royalty in the house tonight. Lady Laria who has ever so kindly accepted my son's invitation tonight we are most certainly honoured to have you here tonight." Claira looked over at me quick and fast as I stood in my place I don't think she knew I was here.

"Well thank you very much for the invitation. I am thrilled to be here with you all tonight. I am starving because I missed my daily drink so let's dig in shall we eat?"

Everyone nodded and I sat down and felt an arm rubbing my thigh. I looked over at Christopher he was smiling at me. I gave one back and he turned to start his meal so did I. All the vampires in the room started fast to get the sweet taste they had been holding back from during the talk. All the werewolves started in slowly but soon there fangs came out and their eyes turned different colours at the taste of blood. So did all the vampires and their fangs came out and fast and sharp. It is now my turn to show off my pride and glory. I cut the meat and started to feel the thrilling change of the first taste of blood. I always love the first bite it always makes everything in the world go warm and fuzzy. It feels like you're the only person in the world and you're glowing with treasures. It's such a great feeling everything tingles when your eyes change and your fangs grow out of your gums. That's what I love about living in these times because humans know about us but they don't harm us we have made peace with them finally. So they allowed us to drink blood in their restaurants but we can only drink it out of a glass not a body which is a fair call. They have been very understanding and the let kids know in schools that we are friendly people trying to live normal lives even though we aren't entirely normal. I ate all of it forgetting there were more courses. It was too good to waste luckily everyone else ate all theirs so I wasn't the only pig. I have so much more room though you can never seem to get enough blood. The waiters didn't come back with food but they came in to check on our progress and decided it was time to clear the table and serve more.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed yourself."

"It's only proper manners to eat all that's on the plate Christopher," he had a little soup on his chin I find it really cute. "You have a little on your chin." I reached out with my napkin and wiped it off.

"Sorry Mum."

"Oh well just be thankful I wiped it off and didn't let your mother lick her finger and wipe it off."

"Okay you have a point there but it would have been nice for you to lick your finger."

"Well there are four more courses so spill away." He laughed and the waiters started to serve the other end as before this time they moved quicker because I just realised they were human and being in a room with bloodsuckers can be pretty intimidating. Some of the people were purposely showing of their fangs so the waiters would serve them first. It bugs me how people do that stuff with humans they scare them to death by kidnapping them and toying with them. Some people take them away from everything and feed off them but they don't take so much that they die but so they get dizzy and sleepy. Vampires get really dirty sometimes they collect a group of humans and drink all their blood so they die and are re-born into a vampire it's cruel and disgusting. The only reason they do that is because vampires like to start fights so they create an army of the re-born who will fight and serve them. The re-born are the strongest vampires they don't feel pain they just cause pain. They can't die in the first year of their vampire life which makes it annoying but you can knock them out and run. We learn to fight them but it's too hard so we just have different people to protect us. Leodores protect vampires and witches they are half vampire half witch and half werewolf. They have to go to a school which teaches them to protect then they just live their lives but when they get called to protect someone they leave everything and go. They are a rare mix but we are getting more and more because of the tough times. Angels are the most beautiful protectors out there they are gifted vampires who are able to heal others. They can't revive the dead but they can heal and give the gift of immortality. They are also supper good at compulsion they can make anyone do what they want without even looking at them. They are also really good at olden day fighting with fists and legs. They only go to Lockiener Fight School for two years just to make sure they have what it takes to be an Angel. You can have your Angel powers taken from you by the elders if you are giving lots of people immortality or wasting your powers on people who don't need it. Heroes are humans gifted with speed and agility to protect humans and fight evil creatures. Gallegans are birds that protect anybody who is in need of saving they are extremely rare. The same waiter served me with my food it's delicious smelling bloody food this time the blood smelt like beef. It only came in a small serving but it was plenty to satisfy me. It was rolled in the middle of the plate with little white pieces of tissue from humans. Werewolves and vampires are the only mystical creatures that eat humans and when we do we eat every part. We eat: eyes, muscles, tissue and we eat all the meaty parts too. We also eat animals too because there aren't enough humans to satisfy all werewolves and vampires so we eat all of them too. There is no speech for the second course because it's not a main or an opening meal. The beef tastes so good especially when you put both the beef and the human tissue together. Everyone hurried through that dish because it was too good to be sitting there alone. I looked over at Christopher just as he turned to me it was kind of creepy how we both looked but it was still magic. I could tell he had tried to put stuff on his face so I could get it off. There was a little smear so I rolled my eyes with a big smile and licked my finger – only a little bit – and wiped it off.

"Why thank you I didn't know I had something on my face." He gave me one of he's super addictive smiles the one where he doesn't show all of his teeth only a little glimpse.

"No problem but next time you should be more careful I might not be able to get it off with a finger."

"Oh I know what you mean I won't try to be careful." I hope he isn't careful so I can pash him. The waiters seem to be getting faster and faster they are already out cleaning the tables.

"So Lady Laria, how are you?"

"Oh great thank you Leonardo yourself?"

"Well with all this great food how could I not be great."

"I agree it's so delicious. How's Katrina going these days?"

"Oh she's great we just had our second baby. It's a girl and we called her Abigail and our son Ashton is four."

"Wow I have to come visit sometime then. Tell her I send my love."

"Yes I will make sure you give a word to your father I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks now." I gave him a nod because the waiters started to bring out more food this time it's the main always the biggest and always has the most blood. My vampire senses are going crazy I can smell it as they swoop past me my saliva is building up my fangs feel like their growing out of my mouth. The waiters look like they are running with the meals it's getting really wired how they keep rushing to clean up and to serve. Lucky for them vampires and werewolves are fast eaters or we would still be eating the second course. They are up to my end and are serving Nathaniel and Claira she is smiling and laughing like he is joking but Nathaniel is stern and isn't showing any sign of laughter. She out of nowhere looked over at me quick and fast I looked away but not with little skill that she did. That's wired it's like she was watching me to see if I was doing anything. The female waiter served me again and placed a huge serving of human muscle with a creamy blood sauce. This is heaven well vampire heaven I waste no time admiring the dish I dig in as fast as I can. I keep on shoving different bits in my mouth not knowing where it came from or what it is its too good. I noticed that Christopher is already finished and is watching me eat my meal. I have the last bite left on my plate I look at him eyeing it down and then decide it's only fair if I give it to him. I put it on my fork and move it towards his mouth he smiled and opened wide. I put it in his mouth avoiding his fangs and kissed him on the cheek. Then in the corner of my eye I noticed Claira looking at me like I have just destroyed her. I placed my knife and fork down on the plate and let the frustrated waiters take it away. Christopher reached for my plate just before the too it away and got some blood and put it on his cheek. I knew what he was trying to do so I leaned forward again and kiss it so all the blood came off. He was still smiling like he had just won the biggest trophy. The waiters were coming out with a chocolate dessert that smelt like pudding my favourite non blood meal. They were placing them down with extra speedy movements they were up to me faster than ever. Christopher put his hand up to the waiter as he was putting down the pudding and he shook his head. I looked over at him "Are you seriously too full to eat chocolate pudding? You are having some of mine no matter what you say."

"No I'm not full I was just hoping that'd you ask that." I put the spoon into the warm crisp pudding and then it formed into a gooey melted chocolate sauce heaven. I put a nice amount on the spoon moved it towards Christopher when he opened his mouth I turned it straight into mine. He smiled not happy that he didn't get the first taste.

"That isn't fair."

"No that is good." I put my spoon back in and got a generous spoon full and out it in his mouth he was happy this time. He is so cute the way he asks and how he has his arm around my chair. He finished his mouthful but I gave myself one that is going to take me forever to finish.

"Okay that is really good." I nodded in agreement because I was chewing through the mountain of chocolate in my mouth. I gave him another spoonful and I finished mine. The tiny bowl is finished now and I look over at Christopher who is looking at me. We hold each other's gaze for a few moments but then a giggle coming from further down disturbs us. I look over to notice Claira feeding Nathaniel and wiping his mouth. I can't believe this she is doing what we were doing. I'm sick of her bad behaviour and the way she is only using Nathaniel. I look away glad to see Christopher shares my annoyed expression. His leanings forward so I decide to meet him halfway and we start to kiss a little bit then we hold it for a little longer. We pulled away and noticed the waiters were coming out already something's really not right.

"Hey Christopher is it just me but are those waiters coming and going faster and faster?"

"No it's not just you they are because there's someone coming tonight and we have to be done by then."

"Oh so that's the surprise you mentioned earlier."

"Um that's the catch you're going to hate the surprise so I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Okay I take it I'm not suppose to ask questions." He nodded and winked boy was that hot. I really want to know what the surprise is now that I'm not going to be here. I know that if he says I won't enjoy it then I won't he knows me well but not so much that he knows I've been living since the 17th Century. The last course came out it was simply a glass of sobath blood. Sobath blood is sweet and tangy the perfect way to finish of a meal. The waiters served everyone and left us to do our thing but before we left the table we had one more speech by the host again.

"

33


End file.
